


Drive

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It was at times like these where he would have the control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Miss Meehan! Thanks for reading!  


* * *

Dean breathed deeply, content.

 

They had a hunt up ahead, some type of poltergeist haunting a family for some reason or another.

 

It had been between that or an old ghost hundred miles back, neither were doing much harm, just scaring the people up 'round town.

 

Sam had let him choose, he had picked the poltergeist, it was over four hundred miles west.

 

Picked it simply to do what he was doing now.

 

His hands gripped the textured steering wheel in a lose grip, feeling the leather under his palms shift, slightest motion turning the car the way he wanted it to.

 

Such a powerful thing he was in control of, other times he had no control at all, it could be his trap, his salvation.

 

His back was pressed firmly against the hardsoft seat, vibrations traveling along his spine, moving towards his legs, arms, all the way down to his finger tips. The two feelings mingling.

 

Those bumps and catches showing him the touch and go, smooth and rough of the thing he was driving. He held no false pretenses of control. He had the rein for a moment, this object which had a life of its own would comply and he would feel free, feel the rush.

 

She could be temperamental, following his wants, yet protesting, slipping and sliding when he knew she could have done it perfectly.

 

Or no control at all, when other forces acted upon her and she would do something against both of their wills.

 

But at these moments, where he was allowed the control for a moment, he would relish it, cherish those times when he could feel the power complying, bending and twisting to his movements.

 

He was the one issuing orders at these times.

 

His feet planted firmly on the floor, the feeling of gliding over rough terrain on the soles, in these moments, his entire body was blending with the motions of the being thought not to be alive.

 

She wasn't, in the literal sense, but he knew she was in another way. She had the control, occasionally she would lend it. She had more power than he had ever known. 

 

Sometimes, she would give that to him too.


End file.
